


pretty doll toy

by edibleflowers



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edibleflowers/pseuds/edibleflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>tina: He's on his knees for all of them, yo, passed around like a pretty doll toy.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	pretty doll toy

**Author's Note:**

> Timbertone-flavored GSF PSP inspired by a very, very odd conversation with mdbl.

They're making out over his head, all of them touching each other because it's too hot to watch and not touch. He doesn't mind it somehow, he likes it, being used by them like this, like he's nothing special. He moves from JC, choking down a mouthful of hot semen, to Chris, and Chris's hand on his head is different from JC's is different from Joey's, his grip on Justin's short hair curiously light. Even when Chris keens his orgasm and pushes hard into Justin's mouth, he doesn't tug, and he pulls back with a smile that's almost but not quite embarrassed as Justin swallows hard, accepts the water bottle Lance hands him and takes a grateful swig before Lance pushes the head of his cock insistently at his lips.

By the time he's done with Lance, he's so hard and aching to come, and Joey pulls him down and growls, "Come on, J, want you to fuck me."

And Justin's kind of taken aback because he never expected Joey to be asking to be fucked, but Chris is pushing lube and a condom into his hand, and Lance and JC are making out now, so it's not like he's gonna say no. He swallows hard and Joey tugs him down and kisses him, and it's sweet, kind of, for all that Justin was just sucking off all four of them just a few minutes ago. Sucking has always been as far as it's gone, so he's not really sure about this.

But Joey murmurs, "Come on, dude, really fuckin' turned on here," so Justin grinds down against him, laughing a little, low in his throat, and then leans back and puts the condom on and starts getting Joey ready. He can hear Lance and JC, the hot sounds they're making, can almost hear the sound of skin on skin, and the rasp of JC's voice saying Chris's name is almost too hot, so he has to shut it out and focus, narrow his concentration to the way Joey's writhing and arching beneath him with two of Justin's fingers pumping easily into his body.

And finally Joey's had all the prep he can take, which doesn't seem like it should be enough but when Joey's big hands grab at Justin's hips and practically yank him forward, Justin doesn't argue, just goes with it; he's half out of his mind with need and he slips in so easily, and fuck, that's so hot he has to stop halfway in.

He looks up and sees that Chris is behind Lance, JC in front of him, gets an impression of hands moving between their bodies, can only imagine what it must be like to be Lance right now, and then Joey chuckles and slides his hands over Justin's ass and murmurs in a hot voice, "like getting a sex show for free, huh?"

Justin grins and nods, and presses himself in the rest of the way, gasping at the welcoming heat of Joey's body, the way Joey moans expressively and rocks up, hungry for him, it's like nothing he's ever felt before. And he tries to go slow, to slide back and forward again in careful strokes, but it's next to impossible when Joey's wrapping broad thighs around his waist and pulling him deep, deep, demanding everything Justin can give.

He thinks he's losing his mind, he can't remember when they started, how long it's been going on, because his whole world is Joey now, Joey gasping beneath him, Joey's hands grasping at his back, and he slides a hand between them to wrap Joey's cock in a firm grip, pumping it easily and Joey arches up and cries out sharply. There's laughter from the couch and Justin glances over again, sees Chris looking at him -- Chris buried in Lance, his eyes black and hot, while JC's on his knees with Lance's cock in his mouth, and Justin groans and closes his eyes so he doesn't come from the sight of it.

Joey's breathing is getting shallower, faster, as Justin's hand speeds on his cock, and Justin lowers his head and kisses Joey blindly, lost in the rhythm, the steady pounding, his hips coming up hard against Joey's with every thrust. He's starting to think he could do this forever, and he'd be happy to, because there's nothing like this, but then Joey jerks up and cries out and comes, as if suddenly overwhelmed by stimulation, and his climax drags Justin over the edge, spinning into an orgasm so intense that he can't even see straight for a couple of seconds.

He flops on Joey's chest, because he doesn't really have the energy to even roll to the side, and Joey's arms come up around him; their heavy breathing is counterpoint to the gasps and moans coming from the couch, and Justin would look except that would mean he'd have to turn his head _and_ open his eyes, and that's more energy than he's willing to devote right now. Joey's hands rub slowly down his back, soothingly, and he smiles and hums into Joey's collarbone.

"You OK?" Joey murmurs in a gravelly voice. Justin manages to nod. He feels himself twitch, even though he's softening, when he hears Chris's cries reach a fever pitch, Lance's moans deep and low beneath them, and a few moments later, their exhausted gasps are joined by JC's. Justin thinks that he'll have to look and see, but he doesn't want to. Not right now. Maybe later. When he can move again.


End file.
